Retrouvailles
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Que s'est-il passé exactement quand Dumbledore a envoyé Rogue auprès de Voldemort à la fin du tome 4? Quel accueil a bien pu réserver le mage noir à son serviteur apparemment passé à l'ennemi?


**Disclaimer : **_Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

**Rating : **T

**Retrouvailles**

_- Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt…_

_- J'y suis prêt, répondit Rogue._

_Il paraissait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs au regard glacé brillaient étrangement._

_- Alors, bonne chance, dit Dumbledore._

_Son visage exprimait une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il le regarda sortir en silence derrière Sirius._

…

Rogue passa le portail en fer forgé et s'arrêta, juste au dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Soulevant sa manche, il contempla la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il ne pouvait pas repousser éternellement cet instant. Avec une grande inspiration, il effleura le sinistre tatouage et transplana.

Le Maître des Potions se matérialisa devant la lourde porte d'un manoir qui semblait à l'abandon depuis des décennies. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, tentant de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait ses émotions, Rogue saisit le heurtoir et l'abattit lourdement. Après quelques minutes le passage s'ouvrit sur un petit homme dégarni au nez pointu et aux yeux larmoyants. Queudver. Zut. Il devait finalement se rendre à l'évidence, les délires de Potter l'année précédente n'en étaient pas. Black était innocent – du meurtre de Lily en tout cas – et c'était cette larve sans intérêt qui l'avait vendue au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bah. Cela ne faisait jamais qu'une personne de plus à haïr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna Queudver.

Ah, cette voix geignarde qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre à nouveau après toutes ses années où il l'avait cru mort… Elle ne lui avait pas manqué du tout. Rogue leva légèrement l'avant-bras, remarquant que l'un de ceux de son vis-à-vis semblait recouvert d'une étrange couche argentée.

« Je réponds à l'appel de mon Maître, comme tout bon Mangemort, répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

- Il nous a convoqués il y a des heures ! Il sait que tu es un traître ! Tu t'imagines pouvoir le tromper ? »

Derrière le choc, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler une nuance réjouie dans les propos de Queudver.

« Je n'imagine pas pouvoir le tromper. Que dirais-tu de débarrasser le plancher ? Je L'ai suffisamment fait attendre. »

La larve se rengorgea, avec une suffisance que Rogue ne lui avait jamais vue dans sa jeunesse.

« Fais attention à la façon dont tu me parles. J'ai aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tout le monde l'avait abandonné ! Et il m'a récompensé ! conclut-il en désignant sa main argentée.

- Très jolie, » convainc Rogue.

Bon sang, il s'était préparé à la torture et à la mort, pas à écouter les vantardises ineptes de ce demeuré ! Il ne pouvait pas se prétendre déçu, mais tout de même, qu'on en finisse.

« Elle doit avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux, continua Queudver contemplant la main avec émerveillement. Même si j'ignore encore lesquels.

- Astique-toi avec, suggéra Rogue. On verra bien.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Queudver. »

La voix aigüe et glacée s'éleva dans le couloir et l'agacement de Rogue disparut instantanément.

- Queudver, laisse entrer notre visiteur, je te prie. »

Rogue traversa le couloir comme s'il allait à l'échafaud (un moyen plus rapide d'en finir que celui que lui réserverait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il ne s'avérait pas convaincant, à n'en pas douter) et entra dans une pièce mal éclairée. Un énorme serpent tordait ses anneaux aux pieds d'un lourd fauteuil. Il y était assis, pâle, les yeux rouges, le nez réduit à deux fentes, tel qu'il avait été quand Rogue l'avait vu pour la derrière fois, treize ans auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais, Severus. J'attendais un serviteur beaucoup, beaucoup plus fidèle que toi. Peux-tu au moins me dire quand il arrivera ?

- Barty Croupton ne viendra pas, Maître. »

Péniblement, Rogue raconta le triste sort du jeune Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux, contemplant distraitement sa baguette.

« Dommage, dit-il enfin. C'était le meilleur de mes serviteurs. Intelligent, doué, mais plus que tout, d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Je suis désolé, Maître. »

Le sortilège doloris le précipita au sol. Rogue se tordit sur le plancher en hurlant. Il s'y était attendu – le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait tout de même pas l'accueillir avec des fleurs – mais rien ne vous préparait au doloris. Rien ne vous y habituait.

« Maître ? Maître ? Est-ce bien moi que tu appelles ainsi dernièrement? siffla l'héritier de Serpentard après avoir levé le sortilège.

- Je… regrette, haleta Rogue. Mais je peux… tout vous expliquer.

- Je suis tout ouïe. »

Rogue se releva péniblement, ferma un instant les yeux avant d'affronter le regard rouge du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Lors de votre chute, je confesse que ma foi a vacillé. Je vous croyais invincible. J'aurais dû savoir que vous l'étiez mais comme bien d'autres…

- Le fait que nombre de tes compagnons se soient montrés tout aussi lâches et inconstants ne te rend pas moins coupable.

- J'en suis conscient, Maître. J'ai paniqué. Je ne pensais qu'à éviter Azkaban. Dumbledore, de son côté, me croyait dévoué à sa cause. Il a pris ma défense et j'ai ainsi conservé ma liberté, et j'ai pu rester à Poudlard toutes ses années.

- Une place très confortable. Tellement confortable que tu as préféré y passer la soirée tandis que je t'appelais pour la première fois depuis des années.

- J'ai pensé que mon absence, en cet instant, attirerait une attention malvenue. J'ai préféré attendre. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'importance, que cela alerterait Dumbledore et qu'il me demanderait de reprendre mon rôle d'espion. J'ai pensé qu'attendre qu'il me donne l'ordre de vous rejoindre, qu'il pense que je revienne à vos côtés pour lui, préserverait ma couverture.

- Habile raisonnement. Bien que je ne sache pas encore si c'est Dumbledore que tu cherches à manipuler ou moi. Cette explication est crédible, mais insuffisante. Tu sembles oublier, car je ne doute pas que Dumbledore t'aies mis au courant, qu'il y a quatre ans, j'ai passé une année à Poudlard sous le turban de cet imbécile de Quirrell, année que tu as passé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, année pendant laquelle tu lui as conseillé de choisir son camp. Le tien paraissant être de toute évidence celui de Dumbledore, et non le mien.

« J'ignorais votre présence, Maître. Je pensais que Quirrell agissait seul, pour satisfaire sa propre cupidité, et ce n'est pas par fidélité envers Dumbledore que j'ai agi ainsi. Si vous aviez fait connaître votre présence…

- Sont-ce des reproches, Severus ?"

Le Maître des Potions rentra la tête dans les épaules, s'attendant à un nouveau sortilège de torture.

« Bien sûr que non, protesta-t-il. Je voulais juste dire que je n'avais pas conscience d'agir contre vous et que si j'avais pu me douter…

- Assez. Autre chose. Potter. Tu fréquentes le garçon depuis quatre ans, le garçon sensé causer ma perte, et tu n'as rien tenté contre lui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison qui m'a empêché de partir à votre recherche, répondit Rogue en introduisant une note de honte dans sa voix. Je pensais que le garçon avait réellement causé votre perte et je ne voulais pas risquer ma place en m'en prenant à lui avec Dumbledore dans les parages. De plus, j'étais curieux.

- Curieux ?

- Il y avait des rumeurs. On ne s'expliquait pas comment un enfant au berceau avait pu vous vaincre et une hypothèse courait qu'il était un mage noir de grand pouvoir. J'ai donc préféré observer plutôt qu'attaquer.

- Et pourrais-je connaître le fruit de tes observations ?

- Un gamin ordinaire, confia Rogue avec un mépris qu'il n'eut pas besoin de feindre. Arrogant, mais dont les talents sont inversement proportionnels à l'importance qu'il se prête. Il n'a su se tirer des embûches dans lesquelles son inconséquence le conduit que grâce à des sorciers plus doués que lui, sorciers qui ne reçoivent en retour qu'une ingratitude sans bornes. »

C'était vraiment la partie la plus facile. Il n'avait pas besoin de mentir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait même pas besoin d'user de la légilimencie pour le savoir. Potter était médiocre, arrogant, et ingrat. Avait-il seulement daigné le remercier, à l'issue de sa première année, de l'avoir protégé de Quirrell ? Non, bien entendu, tout lui était dû. Insupportable morveux.

Les lèvres minces du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Voilà qui se révèle fort convaincant… »

Rogue ne commit pas l'erreur de baisser ses défenses. Il sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans son esprit. Il ne le bloqua pas. Cela eut paru louche. Il le redirigea. Il fit remonter des souvenirs de ses dernières années à Poudlard. Les vexations régulières. Dumbledore arrachant au dernier moment la victoire légitime de Serpentard pour l'offrir à ses chers Gryffondor dont un Potter exultant. Dumbledore lui refusant, encore et encore, le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dumbledore refusant de croire sa version des faits après la capture de Black. La présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres se dissipa.

« Fort convaincant, murmura celui-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé. Voilà qui pourrait être une aubaine. Je désespérais de toi Severus, mais peut-être, malgré tes errances, peut-être es-tu encore bon à quelque chose. Tu sais ce que j'exige de toi. Tu as intérêt à ne plus faillir.

- Je ne faillirai plus, Maître. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le congédia d'un geste et après un profond salut, Rogue s'éclipsa, prenant garde à ne pas encore se détendre. Il n'était pas dupe. Dumbledore était un homme confiant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'était pas. Il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, car un espion à Poudlard était une chance inespérée. Mais il se méfiait toujours. En un sens, il avait raison. Rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir.

Dans le couloir, Queudver recula précipitamment en le voyant.

- Il t'a épargné ?

- Tu l'ignorais ? C'est vrai que la porte était épaisse, même collé dessus tu n'as pas du bien entendre. »

Queudver se renfrogna.

- Il ne t'a peut-être pas tué, mais je suis toujours son serviteur favori, Servilus. Alors prend garde. »

Rogue étrécit les yeux au surnom infamant.

« Aujourd'hui tu es son serviteur favori. Demain tu commettras une maladresse dont tu as le secret. Demain, je ferai à nouveau mes preuves auprès du Maître. Demain il fera évader Bellatrix Lestrange d'Azkaban, avide de rattraper le temps perdu. Savoure bien ton moment de gloire, car bientôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura plus la patience de te protéger. Enfin, pour cela tu auras toujours tes amis, Potter et Black. Ah non, c'est vrai, le premier est mort par ta faute, le second ne rêve que de te tuer. Au fait, pour l'entretien de ta main : de l'huile de coude, il n'y a pas mieux.»

Rogue n'attendit pas une réponse. Avec le temps de réaction de Queudver, il aurait tout le temps de l'entendre l'année prochaine.

Un transplanage plus tard, le Maître des Potions était de retour devant les grilles de l'école. Il avait survécu. Le plus dur était devant lui.

FIN


End file.
